


The Sexy Question

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Community: eleventy_kink, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt at Eleventy_Kink. Prompt was "Clara/Nina - Actual Lesbian Girlfriend Nina. I don't care if it's reincarnated reunion sex or non-smutty adventures aboard the TARDIS or trying to talk the Doctor out of giving them bunk beds, just... lesbians, pretty please?" This is a sequel to my previous fics "Kissing and More" and "In Dreams". It's not absolutely necessary to read those to enjoy this one..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Question

"Oswin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask you a question."

"Yes."

Nina grinned. "I haven't asked it yet!"

"Yes, but you've got that smile."

"What smile?"

"The naughty smile."

"I have a naughty smile?"

"Oh yes. Definitely," Oswin nodded and bit her lip. Nina noticed Oswin was looking at her with a naughty smile of her own. "And it means the question you're going to ask is a sexy question and over the past few weeks I've learned the answer to your sexy questions is always yes.

Oswin Oswald and Nina Lee were in bed together, under the covers. It was morning and both of them had the day off from their duties aboard the starliner _Ecuador _.__

__"I couldn't possibly argue with that logic," said Nina. "But if you say no I won't be offended. Promise me you'll say if you're not comfortable."_ _

__"Mmm now I really want to say yes," Oswin snuggled in close to Nina and kissed her on the lips._ _

__Kissing distracted Nina from the question she wanted to ask. It was a happy distraction and their kissing became increasingly heated._ _

__"So," Oswin said._ _

__"So?" Nina looked her girlfriend in the eyes, she wanted the kissing to continue and she was hoping that the kissing would lead to more as it often did._ _

__"Sexy question?"_ _

__"Oh yes," Nina nodded and asked her question._ _

__

__Oswin and Nina had been keeping things between themselves and hadn't let their dalliance become public knowledge, no easy think to do on a starliner. They took the next shuttled down from the _Ecuador _to the planet that was the latest stop-off.___ _

____Ibiza Nova had a reputation as a party planet, but there were nice, quiet secluded places too. Oswin and Nina went to one of these quieter areas._ _ _ _

____They rented out a cheap little villa near the beach for the night. They spend the day walking, sunbathing, talking. They spent the day happy together. After watching a beautiful sunset they had dinner. Then they took a moons-lit walk hand in hand and returned to the villa._ _ _ _

____"Today was good," Oswin said._ _ _ _

____"Yes," Nina nodded. Still holding hands they went into the bedroom._ _ _ _

____"Tonight will be better. Tonight..." Oswin turned to Nina and leaned in close, brushing aside her blonde hair and whispering in her ear. "Tonight I'm going to spank you."_ _ _ _

____"Really? You are?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes since you asked me so nicely."_ _ _ _

____"You haven't changed your mind? You still can."_ _ _ _

____"I know and no. You asked for it Nina and you are going to get it." Oswin sucked on her earlobe for a few seconds. "You are really going to get it."_ _ _ _

____Nina bit her bottom lip and shivered with anticipation. She was glad she had worked up the nerve to ask Oswin for what she wanted._ _ _ _

____"I've never spanked anyone before. It sounds straightforward enough, how do you want me to do it? Are you and over the knee kind of girl?"_ _ _ _

____"Why don't we start with kissing and see how it goes?" Nina said. Oswin didn't get the chance to answer that kissing was a great idea because Nina went ahead and got started._ _ _ _

____Within seconds their kisses became fiery expressions of lust. They found each other extremely attractive. From their first glance they had wanted each other. The spark was undeniable, insatiable. It was like a cosmic force had brought them together._ _ _ _

____They were quick to rid themselves of their bikini tops, hands going to each other's breasts as they smooched. Oswin ducked her head to take Nina's left nipple in her mouth, sucking, circling it with her tongue. Nina pinched and teased Oswin's nipples, the two of them moaned softly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____As it turned out Nina very much was an over the knee kind of girl._ _ _ _

____Oswin was completely naked and sitting on the bed with Nina across her lap. Slowly and deliberately being a filthy tease Oswin started easing down Nina's bikini bottoms. She left them at the other woman's knees and then ran her hand slowly up and down the back of Nina's right thigh then shifted to the other thigh._ _ _ _

____Partly Oswin was teasing but there was an element of nervousness too. The idea of spanking was easy enough, but the act itself was a bit daunting. How hard should she hit? Where? What if she hit too hard? She didn't want to hurt Nina. What if she wasn't any good? What if the fantasy didn't match up and Nina was disappointed?_ _ _ _

____She was stalling true, but at the same time was admiring, stroking her hand over Nina's bottom. It was really quite lovely, Oswin had never studied it was such attention before._ _ _ _

____"Oswin," Nina rolled her hips from side to side. Gosh oh gosh Nina's ass was gorgeous. "Oswin!" the blonde giggled and looked over her shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Right, the spanking, sorry," she gave Nina's buttock a firm squeeze and massaged it._ _ _ _

____"Yes the spanking, yes. Spank me, I've been naughty," she wriggled her butt again. "And if you spank me I'll be even naughtier," Nina added with a wicked grin._ _ _ _

____That look, lust and desire, and the dirty grin was enough to encourage Oswin away from her hesitations. She smacked Nina's behind, watching her face for her reaction._ _ _ _

____"Mmm," Nina's smiled broadened and she wiggled her rear again._ _ _ _

____"Was that okay?"_ _ _ _

____Nina nodded. "Harder please." Oswin smacked her again. "Oh yes. Harder." Oswin raised her hand and after another momentary pause brought it down. There was a loud crack and Nina made a cute little gasp and bit her bottom lip. "Like that, yes, harder, spank me spank me."_ _ _ _

____Oswin liked the reaction she was getting. She spanked Nina, three quick smacks. Nina squirmed and moaned. Oswin loved it so she kept spanking her, sometimes hitting Nina's bum extra hard to get an especially loud response from her._ _ _ _

____It quickly became obvious to Oswin why people liked to spank their partners. It was fun. It felt playful, there was a warm happy feeling in her chest and a warm wet feeling between her legs. Nina responded with noises of pure pleasure, her body language speaking of lust. Nina's nice derriere was turning pale red. It was very sexy._ _ _ _

____Oswin moved her non-spanking hand up the inside of Nina's thigh. She spanked her again then put her hand to the blonde's sex. Oswin Oswald was surprised, pleasantly, at how wet Nina was. She was sure she'd never felt her wetter._ _ _ _

____"You weren't kidding when you said spanking really turns you in."_ _ _ _

____"I'd never kid about such a thing," Nina purred and then gasped again when oswin gave her another firm spank. And another. And another. She found a steady rhythm, spanking every couple of seconds, at the same time the middle finger of her other hand was flicking teasingly back and forth against Nina's clit._ _ _ _

____Nina writhed in Oswin's lap, making noises of wanton pleasure._ _ _ _

____"Oh fuck Oswin, please I need you to fuck me, please please will you fuck me?"_ _ _ _

____"Maybe," Oswin laughed, she was getting to like the power of teasing and spanking her lover._ _ _ _

____"Oswin!" Nina's plea was so needy Oswin wasn't cruel enough to ignore it, this time anyway. She gently pulled on Nina's hair, pulling her back off her lap. They kissed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Nina wasn't shy about showing her appreciation for the spanking and the two orgasms Oswin had given her using her clever fingers and mouth. She pushed Oswin onto her back and pounced on her. Their lips came together, Nina tasting herself on them._ _ _ _

____Her hands went all over Oswin's body as she made her way down it._ _ _ _

____There was something new about the way Nina was eating her out, it was like the experience had given her an edge that she'd never known had been missing. It was incredible. Every lick, every delicious suck, and the firm, curling thrusts of Nina's fingers, was exquisite._ _ _ _

____She came after on a couple of minutes, she came again about thirty seconds later._ _ _ _

____In her mind, clouded by orgasmic haze, she imagined Nina in Victorian dress, bent over her knee. Oswin imagined spanking the Victorian Nina who enjoyed it as much as her own version._ _ _ _

____"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuck!" Oswin cried, the joy spiking again, cunt quivering around Nina's three fingers._ _ _ _

____Oswin wasn't sure how it happened but they were kissing again. She reached for Nina and gave her bottom a hard spank, then another, then a third, the hardest she'd given all night. Their kissing broke with Nina's joyous exclamation._ _ _ _

____Writhing together they fingered each other with utter abandon, nothing in the universe matter except indulging in their lust._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When they returned to the _Ecuador _it was with the knowledge that their relationship had been taken to a new level.___ _ _ _

______For months it was good. They were a couple. They were sexually fantastic together. Spanking became a regular feature of their sex._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then came the news that Nina was being reassigned, a new posting on another Starliner.  
There were tears. Oswin's heart was broken. But they decided that they would remember their time together as something good._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was only two months after Nina's departure that an opportunity came up for Oswin to advance her career. A Junior Entertainment Officer posting on the _Alaska_ , and she learned that the posting was part of a training program for a new Junior Entertainment Manager on the ship._ _ _ _ _ _

______She applied and was successful. She became Junior Entertaiment Officer on the starliner _Alaska_ six months later._ _ _ _ _ _

______She would think of Nina often and they would talk sometimes, less often than she would have liked. She always meant to get together with her and catch up but things were always so busy and over time the friendship faded._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The news that the _Alaska_ had been lost with all hands hit Nina hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no sign of any distress beacons or escape pods. It had been lost in a vast region of space. Searches hadn't turned up any clues. There were rumours that the _Alaska_ might have drifted too close and ended up in Dalek controlled space but the mystery was never solved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You okay?" asked Leanna, Nina's girlfriend. She sat and put her arms around Nina._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nina nodded. "Yeah there's...a friend. She was on the _Alaska_."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh I'm so sorry," Leanne squeezed her tight. Nina tried not to cry. She failed. After a few minutes of just holding Nina close Leanne spoke again. "Tell me about her."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And Nina did._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
